Dear Brother: Ode To Ed and Al
by OKFan
Summary: Edward Elric never knew just how his younger brother felt however, he soon finds out when reading a poem dear Alphonse wrote. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that I'm doing for a good friend of mine, mistressbellatrix; thank you for the Kouga pictures Bethy! n.n Love!

This will be nothing but smut…no plot, no nothing! Just hard core, incestuous, gay, smut! I would have it be more than just that, but unfortunatally the show little Beth-Beth likes best isn't one I watch often, so I'm kind of winging it from what I know of the show and the character's personas. Plus, the smut is probably all mistressbeth cares about. Ain't that right, mistressbellatrix? –smilesmile-

**WARNING:** This story contains YAOI, INCEST, and other ADULT SITUATIONS; if you are offended by any of these things then I suggest that you turn back now. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist Series or any of the characters, I own the story and the plot or lack there of. I also own and created the poem that appears in the story. Thank you.

Takes place when Alphonse is human. (Making smut between the brothers when Al is armor would be just plain odd and confusing…o.O Would that even be possible? -.-)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Brother: Ode To Ed and Al

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were just two things Alphonse Elric loved, writing and his brother, Edward Elric. He and his older brother had gone through so much together. They had lost their Mother and body/appendages together, searched for the Philosophers Stone, fought Scar and even the Homunculi. Then by the end of it, they had gotten their forms back, or at least, Al did. Ed was still cursed with the mechanic arm and leg, but Al didn't care, he would always love Ed, no matter what.

"Brother…" Alphonse thought back to when he got back his body, Ed could have gotten his arm and leg back instead, but no, he let Al get back what he had lost first.

"Al!" Ed practically kicked the door down coming in, "I can't fucking take this any more!"

Alphonse looked to his brother startled, he never came the writing room, it was Al's and he went there to be alone, Ed usually respected that.

"Just what the hell have you been doing in here?" Edward walked closer to his now surprised younger brother, looking on the desk to see paper with writing, which Al quickly covered.

"Brother! I'm busy." Al was in a panic now, he wasn't ready for Ed to see just what sort of things he had been writing, sure, it was just poetry, but it was whom the poems were about that caused Al to blush and hide them the best he could.

To Alphonse's dismay Ed was able to get the paper, in a friendly manner of course, Ed basically teased him as he tried for the paper and to farther his amusement he added comments such as "What is it about Winry? Do you still want to marry her or do you have a little girl friend that you're hiding from your brother?' Then even more to Al's dismay, as Ed got the paper he read it out loud, thusly embarrassing Al to the point of death. (If death by embarrassment were indeed possible anyway.)

"Dear Brother" Ed read the title somewhat confused; he hadn't been expecting this.

"Love is undeniable

Caring is inevitable

Does family really matter?

Brother, we are two unique people

My feelings will never change

Though I must remain stone

You must know

My love for you is never ending" By the end of it, Ed's voice was becoming quiet and his breath was becoming shallow. "Oh…Al…" Ed looked to his younger, blushing brother with shimmering eyes.

He never knew Alphonse felt that way…he never knew, despite how close they both were. Edward moved closer, his mind unaware of what his body was about to do.

Al watched as his brother came closer, his flush only rising more, "Brother…?" He wasn't prepared for what occurred next as Edward's lips touched his own. Al's eyes widened in pure innocence and wonderment as his brother began ravishing his mouth and pushing back onto the desk. Alphonse could not do anything but return the affection, he loved his brother more than anything, it couldn't be wrong to love someone, even if they were your brother. Loving was in no way wrong, and Alphonse was quite aware of that now as his mind was set free and his body moved of its own accord.

--To Be Continued--


	2. Chapter 2

Edward embraced his brother lovingly as he moved so his mouth was right next to Al's ear, "I never knew…" Ed whispered softly, tenderly, "If I had I would have told you how I felt. Winry is nice, but she's nothing compared to you, Al." He could hear Al gasp at his honest words and he then began to let loose all of the emotions for Al he had kept inside. Ed ran his right, mechanical, hand down Alphonse's back, allowing it to rest at his hip; his left hand supported Al's head as Ed gently nibbled and nursed his brother's ear.

Al couldn't believe what was happening or what he had just heard. _'Brother…'_ he thought to himself and was at a loss as to what he should be doing now. Ed had almost always dominated him; it was just how it was with Ed, mainly because he was stubborn and independent, not like Al. He sucked in a breath of air as Edward managed to remove Al's shirt, removing his soon after of course. Alphonse's heart was beating rapidly, he was excited, scared, but whatever was coming and whatever he felt, he was ready. "Edward…" Al just barely managed to moan out his brother's name as he was clearly overcome with emotion. He had never felt like this before, it was amazing in a sense.

Ed lightly feathered his hand across his younger brother's chest, his fingertips softly caressing each spot they touched. "Alphonse, you have no idea how long I've waited for this…" his voice came out in a foggy tone, his lips lightly brushing over his brother's ear. Edward could only smirk as Al shivered at his touch and voice, moaning softly as Ed's hand lightly pulled at the hem of Al's pants. Ed's mechanical hand served only as leverage and support.

The younger brother huffed with lightened breath, it was exhilarating the feelings his elder sibling stirred within him. There was nothing that could be done; he could never deny the way he felt. His manhood stiffened as the wondering hand of Ed found it fully. Alphonse gasped and his grip on his brother's shoulder's tightened in anticipation.

Care was taken with every caress and stroke onto the sensitive shaft. "Alponse…How does it feel? To have a human body and be able to feel this, to feel me, do you enjoy it?" Ed spoke in an uncharacteristic tone, a glow in his eyes as they roamed Al's body.

Al could only gasp and shiver in response to his brother's questions. He was nothing, nothing to himself or anyone else; he belonged to Ed from the very beginning, he was just Ed's. And in turn, Ed belonged to Al, not Winry, not Roy, and certainly not Envy. Ed was his, his to support, his to care for, his to love, and his to make love to. He let a breath out that he hadn't known he'd been holding as his elder brother entered him. "Brother…" he whimpered slightly, it hurt, and he hadn't even realized it had gotten this far as he was too caught up in his own thoughts, but it was still precious to him, this would be his and Ed's first time; but more importantly, it would be their first time together.

Ed shushed the younger of the two, he knew Al's pain, however, he also knew it would pass. He tenderly lapped the nape of his brother's neck, his human hand kneading the sensitive flesh of his brother's member. He would make for sure that they would both remember this night for as long as they remained.

Al was unsure of how long they were rutting for, and even more unsure of how many times they enjoyed each other throughout the night. All he knew was it was intoxicating. The way his bother moaned against him as he thrusted in and out of him, the way he moaned as the pain melted into a indescribable pleasure, he would remember these; though, above all else, he would remember his elder brother's words as they drifted into a slumber together: "I love you…" Those soft words echoed in Al's mind endlessly, bringing him a happiness that he never before knew.

If your love is true, it can over come all odds. If it is really love, then blood and gender have no meaning. All that matters is you and your lover. You can't chose to love or chose whom you fall in love with, only your heart can chose and once it does it's hard to change its mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it's done…it took FAR longer than it should have, but it's done.

Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed reading it.

I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions. n.n Please leave me a review and I'll send you all virtual love cake/cookies/chocolate or if you don't like sugar, I'll send you a virtual love fruits basket!

Ja!


End file.
